Liquid's Revenge
by Dark Kobra
Summary: After the shadow moses incident Liquid Died or did He. Liquid is back once agin challenging snake with an arsenal of Deadly and powerful machines.


Liquid's Revenge  
  
Chapter 1- Snake's arrival  
  
A mysterious figure dropped from a chopper into the rather dense rainforest. With nothing but a cig in his mouth. But just then his codec runs.  
  
Octagon: Right Snake your Missions objectives are to. One infiltrate the enemy base and bring down the terrorist leader and two Find information out about the new MG. Remember snake if Metal gear becomes active you will have to destroy It.  
  
Snake: Yeah It's all the same again and again.  
  
Octagon: This Base will not be that easy to infiltrate Snake, so just make sure your stealthy ok.  
  
Snake: Yeah but I'm just about a few yards away now. Octagon any useful weapons around this crap place.  
  
Octagon; There is But you'll have to wait just a moment while I bypass the security door to your left. I'll call you if anything important arises.  
  
While snake waits he fails to notice a stealth-equipped camera above him, which immediately sets off the alarm. Guards from all places ambush the legend.  
  
Damn! I'll give up.Not!  
  
He then kicks a guard in the crotch, grabs his AKS-74U and blasts killing endless amounts of guards until the ammo runs out.  
  
With one guard left facing the totally wrong way Snake jumps up behind him and puts him in a chokehold before breaking his neck.  
  
Octagon: The doors open now Snake...You got yourself an AKS-74U but unfortunately there's no ammo for that around this area. Head towards the door you should find an M9.  
  
With that he enters the room looking around the corners making sure his path is clear, then equips the newfound weapon. Unknown to snake another very mysterious but similar figure is watching him on a well hid camera.  
  
??????: Bwhahahahahaha That's it Fall right into our trap carrier boy!  
  
Snake: WTH I thought I heard Ocelot But it can't be!  
  
After that He leaves the room with an AK, M9 by his side and a stolen Level 1 card.  
  
Chapter 1-Part 2-Infiltration  
  
At the end of the blinding white light stood an amazing amount of dismantled Metal gear parts, Missiles, and weapons which could not be used. Yet again Johnny was running past giving away snake's position by farting  
  
Damn another one of these!  
  
Out of nowhere a figure stands watching Snake from behind a wall  
  
??????: Brother! Glad you could join us at last.  
  
"Liquid!" shouted Snake  
  
"That's right..You thought I was dead but did you really think Foxdie could kill me. It's to weak! Basically I'm immune." Replied Liquid  
  
"Whatever but your luck with dying won't last forever" Snake argued  
  
"All the doors are sealed now Snake, no use even trying to escape. You haven't severed any purpose yet but you may die now anyway" Said liquid with a smirk.  
  
Liquid runs off leaving snake in a room full of Gas.  
  
Snake being calm as usual looked around for a place to escape, then noticed an bio-metric scanner.  
  
"Damn an dead body" Snake Shouted  
  
One guard ran to check this out only to receive an broken spine, neck and heavy Gunshot wounds. As the others came he grabbed one, carried him up the stairs and put him against the biometric scanner.  
  
Vital Information accepted, you may enter  
  
Snake Then slides down the side of stairs without being busted by Guards and also notices Hostages are held in a room with Ocelot and Liquid. Without hesitating He crawled into a ventilation shaft listening in on the conversation.  
  
"Right we will give the UN another day to respond with our demands and if they don't..Just count on experiencing this powerful and glorious new weapon" Said Liquid with an Smirk.  
  
"Yes boss same demands as last time!" said Ocelot  
  
"No this time we only want Big bosses remains and 1billion dollars" said Liquid.  
  
"That isn't much of a difference boss and plus it's time for an cleanout"  
  
With that he whipped his revolver out and shot non-stop at the ventilations shafts almost hitting snake. Just then Johnny runs in.  
  
"Arghhh boss where's the nearest toilet"  
  
"STF up fool just make sure Solid Snake never makes it out alive, Now Go you dumb ass fool" Liquid replied  
  
Ocelots shots got more and more closer forcing Snake out in front of them Both.  
  
"Brother playing again! Ocelot you deal with him for now!".. 


End file.
